


Tony Shouldn't Speak Before Coffee

by Heartithateyou



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Avengers Family, Avengers Tower, Coming Out, Cute, Cute Ending, Domestic Avengers, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gay, M/M, OTP Feels, Post-Avengers (2012), Random & Short, Randomness, Romantic Fluff, Secret Relationship, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Shorts, Stony - Freeform, Superhusbands, Superhusbands (Marvel), Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, otp, random drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 23:58:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12000636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heartithateyou/pseuds/Heartithateyou
Summary: Steve and Tony have been secretly dating for months now, until Tony accidentally lets a secret slip at breakfast.He really shouldn't talk before coffee.





	Tony Shouldn't Speak Before Coffee

“I am telling you, without a doubt, I could take down a dragon with an arrow, easy.” Clint argued as he ate his fruit loops. 

Steve just smiled at the scene around him, various members of his team enjoying a calm morning and arguing about the latest game of thrones episode. He never could have imagined this is how his life would turn out, with a team that’s more like a family and a place to call home. Sometimes he still felt like it was a dream, expecting the other shoe to eventually drop. 

“Come on Clint, they shot him with a giant ass arrow and the dude walked it off. Give it up.” Sam said with a snort as he poured an obscene amount of syrup on his waffles.

“That’s their problem, they went too big. Sometimes it’s not the size of the boat but the motion of the ocean.” Clint says with a snort of laughter.

“Is that what you tell women?” Natasha asks with a quirked eyebrow.

“Well it worked on you, didn’t it?” Clint says with a smirk, his face quickly falling as he sees Natasha’s glare, “I am so sorry, I didn’t mean it, please don’t kill me.”

Tony finally stumbles into the kitchen, blinking slowly as he looks around the kitchen.

“Coffee?” He asks sleepily, rubbing his eye. His hair is a mess and Steve’s pretty sure the shirt he’s wearing has been lying on the floor for four days, but it just made Steve want to mess him up even more.

Since he and Tony had gotten together two months ago, Steve found himself falling more and more in love with the other man. He thought that being together would mean that it would be easier to resist being all over him when they were together with the team.

But if anything, it just made it so much worse. He found himself constantly wanting to kiss the other man, hold his hand, run his hands all over him. Steve wishes that they were out to the team, so he wouldn’t have to hide it all. But Tony had asked him to keep them a secret, and even though it was killing him, he wanted to respect his wishes.

But it was honestly so difficult. Especially when Tony looks like he hasn’t even showered since last night, he probably still smelled like him, probably still had-

“Coffee’s in the pot.” Bruce says softly, his eyes not even leaving his tablet.

Tony begins walking over to the coffee pot and has a very, very noticeable limp in his gait. Steve immediately has a flashback to last night and realizes maybe bending Tony’s legs back so far wasn’t the best idea.

“Look at you limping in here old man.” Clint says with a smirk, “Don’t tell me, another one of your experiments backfired?”

“I guess you could call it an experiment…” Tony trails off with a snort as Steve tries to hide his blush.

“Ew, that just sounds both weird and embarrassing. Did you make a sex bot or something?” Clint asks with a disgusted look on his face.

“Well I wasn’t the one who made it…” Tony says with a giggle. Steve instantly realizes that giggle, that is his “not enough sleep so everything is funny” giggle. That giggle can only mean trouble.

“Tony, maybe you need to go get some more sleep.” Steve says slowly.

“I’m good, I’m good Steve. I just need some coffee. Had a late night last night if you know what I mean.” Tony says dismissively. 

“So will you just tell us why you’re limping already? And since when do you call him just Steve?” Clint asks, clearly excited for the sordid tale.

“Mmm probably since he fucked me silly last night. And Steve, you were right, my legs really shouldn’t go back that far.” Tony says with a smirk as he sips his coffee.

The entire kitchen is dead silent, and for once Steve is actually hoping for an alien attack as a distraction.

“Save that kind of talk for the bedroom Tony. Oh, and we all kind of figured you guys were together already. I’m happy for you two.” Bruce says with a small smile before his eyes go right back to the tablet.

“Seriously, it’s about time you guys told us.” Sam says, giving Steve a shove.

“You guys knew? This whole time?” Steve asks as his jaw drops open. Out of all the reactions he had expected, this was not one of them.

“I saw you guys making out one time and facetimed everyone.” Natasha says with a casual shrug.

“What?” Steve says, feeling himself flush with embarrassment.

“I’m sorry we ruined your very special coming out. Clearly we all would have loved to learn about it from Tony talking about your sex life.” Sam says with a snort.

He couldn’t even put a name on the mixture of feelings that were swirling around his head. He was shocked (he thought they had been so careful!) and happy (he could be out with his boyfriend now) and excited about what this meant for their future.

But more than anything, all he wanted to do right now was kiss his sleep-deprived, filter-missing boyfriend.

So he did.

It was soft and gentle and he couldn’t stop smiling against the lips of the other man.

“Ewwwwwwwww!” Clint says as he feels like what is probably a fruit loop bounce against his head.

“Yeah, come on man, there’s food here.” Sam says with a groan.

“I’m snapchatting this to Coulson as we speak.” Natasha says deviously.

“You guys really know how to ruin a moment!” Tony says with exasperation as he pulls back, the smile on his face matching Steve’s.

“Uh-huh from the king of moment ruining.” Clint says with another eye roll.

“That was one time and I said sorry! Now, if there’s no further interruptions, I think my boyfriend said something about taking me to bed.” Tony says with a devious smirk as he grabs his hand.

“To sleep Tony!” He clarifies, the smile still on his face. 

“Sure, sure.” Tony says with a laugh.

“I always knew you were a bottom Stark!” Clint yells at their backs.

“Actually, funny story-“

Steve drags him away before he can say anything else stupid, already planning what he can do to shut the other man up.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!
> 
> Feel free to leave notes!


End file.
